


Give Me All Your Luvin'

by Maharetchan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is getting married and can't sleep. So he calls Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me All Your Luvin'

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This literally came out of nowhere, I have no idea. I just opened Open Office and started writing. I don't even know. Lets hope it is at least decent!  
> 2\. My first language is not English and I don't have an English beta reader. So please excuse the grammar mistakes that you'll probably find.  
> 3\. I love comments!

\- Hello?-  
\- Hey! Hi! -  
\- Mmh, who is this?-  
\- Oh, come on Merlin! You know it's me!-  
Merlin quietly laughs and Arthur hears him moving under the covers of the bed.  
\- Not sleeping?-  
\- Yeah... I tried but... couldn't. Did I wake you up?-  
\- No, it's fine. I wasn't really sleeping, just dozing in and off. -  
There a moment of silence between them and Arthur bites his lips nervously.   
\- Are you nervous?-  
\- No! Of course not! Not at all!-  
\- You're a terrible liar, Arthur. -  
\- Well, maybe just a little bit... not very much. -  
Silence again.  
\- God, I'm fucking terrified!-  
Merlin laugh out loud this time and Arthur can feel his stomach twitch and curl in a tight ball that makes his breathing almost painful, because Merlin's laugh sounds beautiful and amazing to his ears right now and he just wants it to keep going forever.  
\- It's totally ok, you know? There's nothing wrong with that. You're about to get married!-  
\- Yeah... I really am... isn't it just... weird?-  
\- Well, yeah. It's really weird that you asked someone to marry you and that someone actually said yes! This person must be totally crazy!-  
Arthur curses and Merlin giggles and the blond can't help but laughing too.  
\- I thought about calling Gwen to, you know, see if everything is fine...-  
Merlin sighs.   
\- I'm sure she has everything under control. -  
\- Yeah, and Morgana forbade me from doing that, saying that they need to rest so they can look amazing tomorrow. She even threatened to cut off my manhood and feed it to the goats if I did! God, she needs to stop watching “Game of Thrones”! It has a bad influence on her!-  
\- It really does! We need to take her dvds away or something. But then she'll probably kill us so I don't know if it's worth it. -  
Arthur laughs and then takes a deep breath.  
\- Merlin?-  
\- Yeah?-  
There's another long, heavy, weird moment of silence where Arthur feels like he can almost hear his brain work and try to find the right words.  
\- Arthur?-  
\- Still here. -  
\- What's wrong?  
\- You're sure about this, right? About... doing this... with me. -  
\- Are you asking if I'm sure I want to marry you tomorrow and spend the rest of my hopefully long life with you?-  
\- Yeah, that. -  
\- No, I'm not. My brain is actually telling me that marrying you is probably the worst thing I can do, because, you know, you're a prat and an idiot. -  
Arthur just remains silent.   
\- But you know what? My brain doesn't know what's good for me. But my heart does. And my heart loves you, Arthur. I love you. So yes, I'm sure I want to marry you tomorrow and spend the rest of my hopefully long life with you. -  
Arthur smiles and wishes he could be there and kiss him and hug him and make love to him.   
Soon enough, he tells himself, soon enough.  
\- I love you too, Merlin. -  
\- I know you do. -  
\- We should try to get some sleep or Morgana is really going to cut off my manhood and feed it to the goats if we look like zombies the day of our wedding!-  
\- And that would be a tragedy cause I love your manhood as much as I love you. -  
\- Idiot. -  
\- Prat. -  
\- I love you, Merlin. -  
\- I love you too, Arthur. -  
\- See you tomorrow, Mr Pendragon. -  
\- Yeah, see you tomorrow, my lord husband!-  
Arthur turns off his phone and lays on the bed with a smile on his face and a warm feeling in his chest.  
Moments after, he's asleep.


End file.
